1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hair drying garments that absorb and evaporate moisture from a person's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs to absorb moisture from the hair. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,435,179, 2,919,494 and 2,493,363.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,179, a hair dryer is seen having multiple channels containing absorbent granular material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,494 discloses a hair drying cap having several layers with a high absorbent material therebetween. The outer layer is treated to be non-porous.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,363 discloses a hair drying cap made of a plurality of pockets interconnected to one another filled with dry granular moisture absorbent material.
Applicant's device utilizes a multiple layer hood configuration with each layer made from a unique liquid absorbing material that draws moisture from the hair.
Only applicant's hair drying device utilizes this revolutionary fabric material in combination with a multilayer, panel-hood design.